1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cropping device, and more particularly, to an improved apparatus and method for storing a plurality of standard size cropping frames for the framing of cropped images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frames and mattes, herein generally referred to as picture frames, are routinely used in the presentation of images that are displayed on media, such as photographs, drawings, graphics, collages, or other visual formats. U.S. Pat. No. 154,581 discloses one such picture frame. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 487,355 discloses ornamental designs for magnetic frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,030 discloses a set of nested magnetic picture frames. The frames are fabricated from a multilayered flexible sheet. The sheet includes a layer of magnetic material, a layer that includes an image for display, and a tie layer that bonds the magnetic material to the image. Each frame includes a plurality of linear frame elements that can be releasably attached to a ferromagnetic surface, such as a refrigerator door.
U.S. patent application Pub. Ser. No. 2003/0084600 discloses a method and print media that is used to generate customized picture frames for the framing of photographs and other visual formats. The print media is layered with standard card stock or multiple ply material, such a flexible magnetic carrier. The print media includes a backing layer that is removably attached to the print media with pressure sensitive adhesive.
Photographic film is often processed to produce photographs for framing. Generally, the original exposure is not composed of an entirely satisfactory image. Thus, it is necessary to crop or mask around the desired portions of the image in order to produce a properly composed printed photograph. Such cropping may be accomplished through the use of cropping frames or masks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,480 discloses a photographic cropping mask. The mask includes a planar card that is made from paper, plastic, or cardboard. The card includes a plurality of score lines that can be severed to form neatly defined rectilinear or other shaped openings. The card also includes an adhesive area to facilitate attachment of transparent film.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,961 discloses a printing mask. The mask includes a plurality of score lines that form removable sections. The mask is placed over a picture negative so that a suitable portion of the picture can be selected for cropping. The mask sections are attached to the negative with adhesive tape.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,295,674, 1,862,897, and 1,805,436 disclose cropping frames. U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,674 discloses a cropping frame that can be readily adapted to accommodate different sizes of pictures. U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,897 also discloses a method for making cropping frames. U.S. Pat. No. 1,805,436 discloses a cropping frame that is made from thermoplastic board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,971 discloses a masking guide that includes a plurality of pivotally connected frames. Each frame includes four side portions that define proportionally decreasing rectilinear aperture areas. Each frame is pivotally connected to an adjacent frame for movement relative to the remaining masking frames to position a selected frame overlying a photographic proof, so that the aperture area defines an unmasked area of the photographic proof.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,133 discloses a mount for a picture frame. The mount includes a plurality of incisions that define individual concentric frames that can be removed from the mount. The frames are rectangular or oval-shaped with openings that are suitable for displaying images therein. The frames are used to display photographs or pictures. The innermost frames can be removed from the mount to increase the size of the opening to permit the display of larger photographs or pictures. Accordingly, while it is known to make nested frames, there is need for an improved cropping frame storage device.